When in doubt, call a savior
by Schemmel4667
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rosalie are all friends. No one has a boyfriends, but after their encounter with three guys, they made it final. Boys are bad. They get kidnapped by stalkers and must call for a savior they least expected to show up.canon pairings A/H.
1. Prologue

**A/N: So… this is my first fan fiction! I had this idea so I decided to turn it into a story! Please review and say if you like it or not. Pictures of clothes will always be on my profile for everyone of my stories! Thanks. **

When In Doubt, Call a Savior

Prologue

BPOV

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

Ugh, First day of good old school. I happened to be having the best dream ever, but some little annoying buzzer had to ruin it.

I opened my eyes and slammed my fist on my alarm clock to get it to shut up. I was too tired to figure out how to turn it off.

I stood up and got out of bed and went into the kitchen to see if my lovely friends have woken up.

Ever since I moved here I have befriended Rosalie and Alice. They accepted me like I was something special. I'm not. I have boring brown hair that extends down to the middle of my back, milky brown eyes, and the palest skin you have ever seen. I have the worst equilibrium ever, and the ground is in love with my face. But still, they love me and I love them.

Rosalie may come off as a bitch to some people, but if you actually took the time to see her soft side, it would be totally worth it. She is confident and brave, with a crazy attitude. One minute she can be sad, and the next minute she will be bouncing off the walls with excitement. She has wavy platinum blonde hair that is as soft as the softest thing you can think of. She has piercing blue eyes that can intimidate any person in the room. She is my best friend.

Alice on the other hand is a story all its own. She has a maximum height of 4'11", but is the toughest pixie you will ever meet. She has fashion sense like no other, and can out top any ones puppy dog face. Even when she is sad, she is a ball of pure hyper. That thing can run a marathon and still have enough energy to shop five hours. She is the best thing ever.

Rose was sitting on the counter top already dressed for school in a red scoop neck top with sequins, and a simple black pencil skirt. Alice was wearing a white tank top with brown and gold sequins and a brown miniskirt. She was munching on a muffin and unsuccessfully getting crumbs on her shirt. I don't know how they get changed so fast. It must be in both of their blood.

"Yeah Bella you're up!" Alice said the minute I walked in the room.

"Yeah, I just woke up." I said groggily.

"Well, hurry up and get dressed so we can go to school. I don't think Mr. Banner will like it if we are late again."

"Ok."

"Oh, and I set your clothes in the bathroom. Today we are all going to be wearing sequins!"

"Woo, sequins" I mumbled as I walked toward the bathroom.

I opened the door and stepped into the shower. I love the feeling in the morning of warm water loosening your muscles. I stepped out when the water started to turn cold and put on my oh so fun blue sequin top and white pleated miniskirt.

I opened the door and was suddenly bombarded my two devils, one a Blondie, and the second an evil pixie holding a hair straightener and a blow dryer. They were holding them like weapons, and looked like the Charlie's Angels.

I burst out laughing, but quickly shut my mouth when I remembered that I was about to be put through Bella Barbie time. Joy.

My hair was being pulled and yanked in every way by Alice, while Rose was putting on my make-up. Once they decided I was done, they shoved me in front of a full length mirror. The person staring back at me was pure beauty. Rose had done my make-up so I looked natural, but sun kissed. Alice had dried and straightened my hair so it flowed gracefully down my back.

"Oh My Gosh! I actually look really good." I said, still admiring myself in the mirror.

"You have always looked beautiful bella, we just enhanced it."Alice was always kind. Maybe that's why she is my best friend.

"No doubt every gut will want to date you. You look SO HOT!"

"Thanks Rose, you guys look awesome too."

"So… lets go show the male population what we're made of!"

Sometimes Rose is too confident for her own good.

* * *

**A/N: do you like do you hate? I need to know how my first fan fic was so that I can decide what I need to change to make it better. Hope you liked it! the next chapter will be up this afternoon. i wanted to add this before i started the forst chapter. **

**Schemmel4667 out.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: so like I promised this is the first chapter. The next one is in Alice's POV!**

When in doubt, call a savior

Chapter 2: Perverts = Bad Day

RPOV

Walking down the hall with my best friends by my side is the best thing ever. We have the tightest friendship anyone has ever known. We go to the same College, live in the same dorm, and share all of our girly secrets. We've seen each other at our happiest moments, and at our most vulnerable. We were even there to make each other pretty for our first dates.

_Ring_. The warning bell sounded, signaling the two minutes till we have to get to class. We all hugged and went on our separate ways. I had mechanics first period. Alice and Bella had Biology with Mr. Banner first.

I made my way to the door, but before I got there, I felt a guys hand grab my butt. I was not someone who puts up with this stuff, so I whipped around and punched the obnoxious fool in the face. I turned around and saw that I gave him a nice red bloody nose. All those years of boxing have really paid off.

"What the hell!" he screamed, His eyes tearing up from the pain.

"Why did you put your grubby little hands on my butt?" I demanded.

"It's not my fault you have a nice ass." He replied with a smirk.

"And it's not my fault I punched you. My hand just doesn't like pansies." I said. Nice comeback Rose! Rose-1 Loser-0

"Ooh, feisty are we. I like."

With that I stormed of muttering a range of profanities. I didn't think I had such a colorful vocabulary. My perfect day was now officially ruined! I wore the cutest clothes I had, did my hair the perfect way, and even did my make-up extra special. Only to be wasted on a pervert. I wanted to find a nice, decent guy. Is that so hard!

The nerve of that guy to think of putting his hands on me is ridiculous. I decided I was way too infuriated to continue going to class so I headed to my car. I sat there until the bell rang. I hurried out to try and catch up to Bella and Alice.

I found them huddled together next to our lockers. We had each convieniently gotten our lockers placed next to each other.

"Alice, Bella, you will never guess what happened!" I said all my anger squeezed into one sentence.

"Uh, you messed up your make-up?" Bella asked. If that was her attempt to lighten my mood that was a poor job.

"Someone said a mean blonde joke?" Alice questioned.

"If so we have to hunt them down and shred them limb from limb!" Said a now angry pixie.

"Yeah, no one messes with our Rosalie! Who are they to think you aren't smart?" said Bella, now talking this up with Alice.

"Guys! No one said a blonde joke. It's just this pervert who had the nerve to grab my butt."

"Oh. Rosalie it's ok. He just didn't know who he messed with." Bella was always really compassionate. That has to be one of her best qualities. Oh, did I mention she trips any where she goes! It is the funniest thing ever! I'll tell you, the floor absolutely loves her face. Al and I tease her all the time.

We all walked to lunch in a comfortable silence. We went and got food from our favorite fast food restaurant. Subway. Bella always got the tuna fish with black olives and tomatoes, Alice got a BLT with everything on it, and I got a spicy Italian with lettuce, onion and black olives. Just ordering it makes me hungry. The minute we sat down at our usual table I shoved the sandwich into my mouth and devoured it in one piece.

"Wow Rose, eat much?" said Alice.

"Shut up." I said, but it came out muffled due to the amount of food in my mouth.

I was about to say something more, but Eric showed up and started talking to Alice. Not wanting to eavesdrop on what their conversation was about, I decided to start a conversation with Bella.

We were talking for god knows how long about which cheese was better Swiss or Gouda. When suddenly Alice, who had been talking to Eric, shot up out of her seat and ran to the bathroom. I got a short glimpse of her face before she left, and it looked like she had tears in her eyes.

Bella had seen the interaction first, so she ran after Alice to see if she was alright.

"What the hell did you do!" I yelled at Eric.

He just stood there looking outraged and ready to punch someone.

I slapped him to get him out of the state he was in.

"I said, what the hell did you do!" I said again.

"I tried to use a pick-up line on her but...but she insulted me! No one insults the EricMister. She needed to be taught a lesson so I slapped her. She thought she was better than me! Do you know how many girls want me! I just wasted my time. She will want me by tomorrow."

I slapped him senseless before I ran after Alice and Bella.

I opened the bathroom to see a crying Alice and a Bella comforting her.

"Al, are you ok?"

"Yeah I think I'm ok, but that bastard ruined my make-up. And thanks to him I will have a purple hand mark on my face!" With that Alice started to cry harder.

"Here, let me fix your make-up." Bella offered.

"You can borrow some of my foundation. I think few are the same shade." I said. I feel sorry for Al. We both have had pretty suckish days. Let's just hope Bella's doesn't go bad.

**A/N: You know what would make me happy….**

**Reviews!!!!!! **

**Don't you just hate guys that think that they are all that! They piss me off. So I took out my anger in this fan fic through my characters! **

**Schemmel4667 3**


End file.
